


Worlds as Words

by BokutoBestBoi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Time Travel, i did this for school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoBestBoi/pseuds/BokutoBestBoi
Summary: Karl Jacobs, your average author, had somehow travels to the SMP?The same SMP he wrote about...What does this hold for him? Will this come with joy or misery?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The book

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for book club because i didn't want a F lol. Have fun
> 
> also, im not the best writer so sorry.

The breeze was relaxing to Karl. It was currently the beginning of Spring, when it was cold but not. He was laying on the ground underneath the shade protected by a tree in the park. His brown curly hair was tangle and his hoodie was the same brightful one he always wears. To him, things felt like they could never get better. 

Suddenly, Karl had gotten up and started walking back to his house. He had moved to a small town in Texas a few days ago. It felts foreign to him but fun as he was excited to start his new job. He recently became an author but he’s not very well known. The book was called “Tales of the SMP”. The book was based off Karl’s dreams he had. Stories about a village that had murders in it. Another story had about a masquerade ball. Of course, this was all made from Karl’s imagination. 

On the way home, Karl had decided to take a break at a bench. The park has quite far from his home and walking took the energy out of him. At the bench, a book was placed there. The book was purple and had what looked like a green spiral on the cover. He had picked up the book out of curiosity. The book had no name, no author, there was nothing. No one was even around to claim the book. He had to take it, as the weather forecast said it would rain the night and he didn’t want a book to get wet. 

Once he got home, book in hand, it was already 4:30 pm. He was quite hungry so he cooked up some ramen. While the ramen was cooking, he decided to read a bit of the book. When he opening the book, his faced was painted with surprised. The book was empty, not a spec of ink or anything in site. Well that’s a lie, there was one page with something. The last page said “Book writing for my husbands: Alexis and Nick”. He thought that was sweet but confusing too. How can someone write something for people but it has no words. He placed the book down on the counter and continued making his ramen. 

That night as he went to sleep, he decided to look at the book again to see if anything had changed. This time, the cover was a bit different. By different, it drastically changed. Instead of the purple and green, it was monochrome. It seemed bland. He checked the instead but nothing changed. He decided that figuring out was tomorrow’s problem. Then, he passed out on his bed.

As he slept, the clouds passed high above the clouds. The moon was tucked behind the comfort of the clouds but still shined brightly. The stars twinkled as they laugh and be full of joy. They all were waiting for the next day, as if they were expecting something.


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Karl now?  
> He isn't at home.  
> Where is my karl?  
> I miss him

Karl had woken up but something felt off. He didn’t feel the soft covers of his blanket or the semi-hardness of his mattress. He opened up his eyes and was shocked. He wasn’t in his room or even in his house at all. It was a library filled with different types of books. From the look, there were a ton of history books. Books titled like “The town that Never Was” and “The Lost City of Mizu”. These books seemed just like the stories he wrote of. He just pushed this off as it was probably just another dream. 

“Who are you?” said a question deep voice. Karl looked at the door and say a man standing there with a confused expression on his face. He was fairly handsome, looked around 5’8” tall. He had black hair that shined in the sunlight. 

“Where am I?” Karl asked, totally forgetting the question he was asked first. How can you think when there’s a hot guy in front of you? “You’re in Kinoko Kingdom, now ask mine. Who are you stranger?”, the man asked. Karl responded with his name, Karl Jacobs, and the two got to chatting.

He had learned that he was in a world named Dream SMP. This world was very similar to his book. The people and characters were almost the exact same. Karl also learned the man’s name, Sapnap. His real name was Nick but his friends called him Sapnap. Sapnap seemed really nice and fun to talked to. It was so fun talking to him that by the end it was 3 pm. Karl didn’t notice how long it’s been since they been talking. 

“I have some plans to meet up with my friends. Do you want to join Mr. Karl?”, Sapnap asked. Mr. Karl was what he’s been calling him, but the way he said it made Karl’s heart skip a beat. It just seemed.. nice? He didn’t know how to explain it but it just felt right hearing his name from Sapnap.

Karl had agreed and they left the library. They both walked on a wood road which had a lot of rolls. They had walked pass many buildings, including a Walmart? It looked weird as it was very rainbow and colorful and not the normal red. 

Finally, they reached the group, near a church. Sapnap called it Prime Church Karl didn’t know there was religion here but hey, it’s a new fact. There was a total of 8 people, all male looking. Karl was nervous to see what was about to happen.


	3. New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he okay?  
> Is my Karl okay?  
> Please say he's happy please

As the sun was high in the sky, and breeze blew past him. Karl felt anxious to meet new people but if Sapnap was friends with them, they must be nice. Right? Wrong. Two of the boys were arguing about disks which was super childish and one guy was trying to sell stuff. Very school friendly stuff… 

“Hey guys! I have I got a new one!”, Sapnap yelled to the group. As he said everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards us. They all looked like baby birds when their momma bird brings food. They walked (ran) towards us even though we weren’t that far.

“HI IM TOMMY. I GET WOMEN. I LIKE MY DISKS. DON’T TOUCH MY DISKS OR ILL HURT YOU VERY VERY BAD” “oh shut up tommy, no one cares about your little disks” “HI, I’m tubbo. DO you like bees?” “ANARRCHYYYYYYY”, all the voices ushered out at once. Karl could barely understand. It all seemed like mumbo jumbo to him but no one can really make anything out when people are yelling right in front of you at the same time. 

“Guys, chill lol. He just got here last night. Don’t know where he came from though.”, Sapnap said and everyone had introduced themselves one at a time or at least close to one at a time. 

“Hi, I’m tommy. I like women and I’m not a child so don’t you say I am”, a blond British boy had yelled, looking very excited. “oh, shush it child. I’m Clay but you can call me Dream”, a man had said this. He had dark blond hair but you couldn’t see his face as there was a mask blocking it. 

Everyone else had introduced themselves. An anarchist with a pig mask dude named Techno. Ranboo who was am Enderman. The Enderman species comes from lost souls who lives in the dimension ‘the end’. A brown-haired British president named Tubbo who was friends with Ranboo and Tommy. A man named Wilbur who was well-spoken but a bit mean. There was also a British colorblind man who everyone swore was dating Dream, but he denied it. 

There was one person who stood out to Karl. His name was Alexis or Alex but they call him Quackity. Supposedly he had stolen a duck which kept at quacking at him and that’s how he got his nickname. This Mexican man had made Karl’s heart skip a beat but the weird things wasn’t that they’re both male. It was that they all just met and this happened with Sapnap as well. 

Everyone talked for a while as they went to their respectful houses. As Karl arrived back at Kinoko Kingdom, he looked up at the sky. He always thought the moon was beautiful. He headed inside and fell asleep on floor. He was excited for the new day tomorrow.


End file.
